


The Cliff

by TCbook



Series: Omega Hannibal [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Family time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: Hannibal where are you?!





	The Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for keeping with this series <3 I appreciate every single comment I get and I love you all for them.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta @victorine 
> 
> I hope you like this one, soon (I hope) there will be more!

Hannibal looked like a dream: lying there sunbathing in his white speedo and sunglasses near the lake. It was the first summer vacation they’d had with Abby in their lives, and the sun was shining high while Abby - wearing a bright blue swimsuit and arm floats - tossed pebbles into the water. Will watched the whole scene from the cabin kitchen while he gutted their lunch.

The cabin was comfortable, big enough for ten people (although it seemed only just good enough for Hannibal when they decided to buy it), made of solid rocks and natural wood, the fine work of artisans and constructors. They had a private part of the lake, a dock where Will could fish and tie his boat, and three diving boards at the deepest end of the dock, for Hannibal to practice and swim freely.

The alpha looked at his family again, drinking in like an aperitif the sight of his husband standing from his puffy beach chair and slowly walking to the shore with a swing of hips that almost made Will slice his hand. It was like Hannibal knew when Will was watching him, stretching in the sun and accommodating his speedo with an audible snap before walking towards their daughter.

Will focused on their lunch, chopping the last vegetables and cleaning the surfaces when something hit his senses at his very core: Abby was screaming.

“Daddy! Daddy! Help!” 

Will hurried, running the dock, his omega nowhere to be seen, nor their child who had screamed for help, his sweat becoming cold, his heart hammering his chest with fear.

“Did I tie the boat to the dock? Maybe she jumped on it…”..." Where is Hannibal?! Maybe she fell from the boat, she can’t swim!” Will thought and thought of the thousands of things that could have happened in the five seconds it took him to run to the dock... and then he saw the diving boards. Will didn’t think twice: Abby must have climbed to the highest diving board when Papa wasn’t looking, and now she couldn’t come down. Will jumped up the ladder to get to the last board, almost slipping twice thanks to his sweaty hands and the nerves of rescuing his child.

When he got to the last board Will found his husband muffling his laughter with one hand.

“Hannibal! Where- What- Where is Abby?!”

Hannibal pointed to the water, showing their perfect three-year-old daughter splashing in the water with joy like a little mermaid.

“Daddy surprise!” she squealed from the water while swimming to the shore, Will having the best view of her skills from the heights.

Will looked back at his blushing husband, who had clearly orchestrated this plan.

“She learned how to swim.”

“I taught her. I could not risk her in the lake, so we practiced when you were fishing, we wanted to show you.”

Hannibal looked soft, and proud of teaching his daughter how to swim and float. The trail of body hair from his speedo to the thick curls on his chest glowed with the high sun, his tanned skin looking practically edible to the alpha who _almost_ forgot how worried he was when he climbed up.

Will shook his head with a smile, closing the few steps that separated him from the warm, sun-kissed body of the omega. Their chests pressed flush, helping the alpha to feel the warmth of Hannibal’s skin through his shirt, their arms coming around the other in an embrace. Will felt Hannibal scenting him, and the alpha tucked his face into the curve of Hannibal’s neck, his scent fresh and warm, heavenly like the first day they met. Will moved to look at Hannibal, their lips brushing like a taste of ambrosia right from the source.

Hannibal let out a little whine just to be heard by his mate, making Will’s heart hammer even faster thinking on what he was going to do.

“Reckoning,” Will whispered before taking the last short step that would throw them over the edge of the diving board.

They fell like it was the highest cliff, hugging each other, alpha cuddling the omega to his chest before the impact a couple of meters down. Meanwhile Abby squealed with excitement from the shore.

Alpha and omega came out of the water, Will laughing and Hannibal fuming after their unexpected plunge.

Will’s laugh died suddenly, earning the lift of one soaked brow from his husband.

“My phone is in my pocket.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!!   
> Your comments make me very very happy. Suggestions? Prompts? all welcome.
> 
> @tcbook Tumblr
> 
> @tc_book Twitter


End file.
